Brightest Light
by Crazzytony
Summary: it's within the story. I didn't know it give's you a summary to write in when publishing it.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**I do not own any of the characters**

**all belong to their respected companies and creators**

**RWBY to Rooster Teeth and Kingdom hearts to Square Enix**

**CrazzyTony- Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic not sure how it will turn out or if it will be any good but here goes, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Summary**

**Well, I wanted this story to take place after KH3 and the beginning of Volume 2 so there will be some ****HEAVY** **spoilers if you haven't played or watch KH3 to the end. That's it I know short but that's all I got. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Sora awakens to see nothing but darkness in front of him, he slowly gets up and begins to look around only to be greeted by the image of his heart with the familiar glass stain image of himself and his friends. This is nothing new to Sora he's been here plenty of times but the only time he awakens like this is before another adventure.

What's it gonna be this time? I beat Xehanort and his Organization, what am I going to face this time?

A light surrounded by darkness and three more about to fall. They will need your help with if they want to pass this trial.

Sora had wanted to respond but as always no sound could be heard when he spoke. What was this voice talking about? what light and what darkness? Before he could think more on it the Voice spoke again.

This world is encased in darkness yet many lights shine through the veil but yours will burn the brightest with it will come danger from every corner and every shadow. It teeters on the edge of darkness slowly being swallowed, Do you think you can save it?

With that question, Sora began to fall the glass pillar cracking and breaking away into the endless darkness.

Just make sure you don't get swallowed as well oh keyblades chosen.

Sora didn't catch what the voice said as his hearing was obstructed from the rushing of the wind as he plummeted towards the darkness within his heart. As he fell Sora went over what happened in the past couple of months with the Second Keyblade War, all the battles that led up to Donald, Goofy and himself fighting Xehanort and the worst of it all was when he struck down Kairi.

When Sora saw the woman he cared for most get cut down in front of him and he was unable to do anything, he felt powerless, weak, and pathetic. He nearly gave up right then and there but thankfully his friends were by his side ready to pick him back up and remind him his work wasn't done yet. Thankfully he and the other two half paints were able to beat the old Master. Though in the end, it left a bitter taste in his mouth knowing Xehanort wanted nothing else but to end the endless tide of darkness plaguing the worlds. Knowing he wanted to save the worlds but used Darkness and started a Second Keyblade war knowing it would turn thousands to millions of innocent people into heartless was unforgivable and made him wonder if he could ever fall so far from the path of light. With the end of that thought, Sora continued to fall through the abyss in front of him. His thoughts came to Kairi and how his entire journey started when he lost and eventually when he found her again but their time together wasn't long. Xehanort had cut her down and they were separated once again. After the dust had settled Sora was determined not to let her be alone one more minute, so he used the power of waking to go and find her once more. Thankfully it wasn't a long journey to find her, she was waiting right where he thought she would be all ready to go back to their home on the Destiny Islands.

Not long after returning with Kairi master Yen Sid had called for him, and when the two met he could see that the old Master had wanted something to say.

Sora my young Keybearer you have faced many an ordeal since getting the Keyblade, many others would have long given up or succumb to the Darkness. Yet you above all odd have risen time and time again, you've lost your powers twice but each time you returned stronger and more determined than before. You failed your mark of mastery by the scheming of Xehanort and nearly fell to Darkness yet it made you stronger. With that strength, you went and fought against the Dark Master and his minions and returned in Victory. Master, what is it your trying to say? Sora there is no test I could have made that would have prepared you for the trial that laid before you. No test or trial I could have made would have proved more difficult than the one you had.

At this point, Sora was confused as to what the old wizard was saying and he clearly showed it on his face. This made the Old Master chuckle to himself.

Sora I name you a Keyblade Master!

At this news Sora was ecstatic, to say the least.

HAHA! Yeah! WHOOOOHHOOO! Ah, I mean thank you master Yen Sid.

The old man smiled at Sora knowing that the youth in front of him was one truly deserving of the title of Master.

You are welcome Master Sora, this title has been one you've worked hard to achieve and one that you deserve. Now on your way the other's are waiting for you back on your home world.

Alright, thanks again, Master!

And Sora remember may your heart be your guiding key.

Thank you master Yen Sid.

With a bow towards the old Wizard, Sora went home to be among friends and loved ones. When he got there he saw Roxas, Riku, and Terra racing, Ventus, Axel/Lea, and Isa formerly known as Saix, were playing frisbee with a shield? King Mickey and Aqua watched and laughed while Xion and Namine were collecting seashells. Donald, Goofy, and the Twilight gang were making sand statues Donald made a very detailed one of himself Goofy watched and Hayner, Pence and Olette made a lucky emblem. Kairi was sitting on the paopu tree.

Sora said hi to everyone but made a beeline for the one person he had to see most of all. As Sora and Kairi sat on the tree they spoke about how they felt and more importantly how they felt about each other. Which caused Kairi to shed a tear with joy, but before they could continue Sora faded with the rising sun.

All of that happened before he found himself within his heart falling into an eternal abyss of darkness, wondering when he was going to land.

OH COME ON HOW MUCH LONGER!

As if on cue a bright light appeared at the bottom of the abyss blinding him and enveloping him in its warmth.

Here we go again. Let's see what this new world has to offer! WHOOHOO!

Ruby had been having awesome morning first she compiled a list of what she and her new team should do and it was going great. But then somehow her team "RWBY", which confuses many people. their friends from team "JNPR" got into the biggest and most epic food fight of all time!

It was nearing the end of the battle ruby was outnumbered all of her team had gone down except for Yang who went up but that's not the point it was her against all of team JNPR. Juane the Leader though weak he was smart in battle, Ren he's quiet but wise, fast and is basically a ninja, then there's Nora whose Nora. Last but definitely not least is Pyrrha, she's without a doubt the strongest fastest and toughest of their team but that wouldn't stop Ruby nothing would.

Ruby looks towards her enemies with a facial expression one wouldn't expect to see in a food fight. She gets into a stance to run, she needs to move faster than before no she must move faster and just like that she vanished with rose petals taking her place. What came next was a sonic boom along with all the tables and food trembling, a vortex of food followed behind Ruby as she spun past Jaune and Ren. who were just about to recover when they got pulled into the vortex, as they moved towards the wall Nora and Pyrrha got pulled in next. Ruby had arrived at the wall she managed to stop herself with extreme precision and skill causing the wall to get a new and massive dent with spider web crackings running through it. She waited for team JNPR to hit the wall and proceeded to jump out of the way of the massive food barrage her friends were about to receive.

Once all was said and done and team RWBY had won the food war, Professor Goodwitch arrived with her riding crop, which was being bent very angrily before she flicked it forward and was somehow able to fix the whole mess hall.

Children, please do not play with your food.

Both teams stood in front of each other and looking at professor Goodwitch until Nora let out a burp that grabbed everyone's attention. Which annoyed the professor and made the others cringe, then almost immediately Yang fell from the sky in the middle of her team, making her the center of attention instead of Nora or Professor Goodwitch. Both teams looked towards Yang then each other and began to laugh. While Professor Goodwitch was getting more annoyed and started to growl.

Professor Ozip walks up behind Goodwitch and places a hand on her shoulder. Let it go. Goodwitch sighs and said, they're supposed to be the defenders of the world. Ozpin responds with a steady voice. And they will be but right now they're still children so why not let them play the role. As Professor Ozpin turns and begins to walk away he states, after all, it isn't a role they will have forever. This leaves' Professor Goodwitch to think about the children and the long dark road every huntsman must take.

Both teams' RWBY and JNPR never noticed Sun and Neptune the latter covered in food and looking very annoyed. All Sun had to say was he loved these guys. Amongst all the laughter and fun no one took notice of a ball of light hurtling towards their school with incredible speeds. It wasn't until a sonic boom went off that everyone stopped laughing and ran outside. All across the City of Vale and especially at Beacon Academy people were running outside to catch sight of the mysterious object falling towards Remnant. Ruby her team alongside team JNPR, Sun, Neptune, Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin who came running back all stood outside the mess hall watching the object with great curiosity as it plummeted towards them.

Professor Ozpin what is that? Ruby asked with curiosity and fear. I'm not sure Ruby but it doesn't look to be a weapon of sorts. Guy's whatever it is, it's coming right towards us! Jaune screamed. Everyone's eyes widen in realization and shock. Ozpin shouted Move! Once reality set back in they all made a mad dash to get out of the way from the object falling to the earth. Ruby, Ren, Pyrrha managed to get away, professor Ozpin protected himself and Professor Goodwitch by enveloping them in a green shield. Yang managed to grab both Weiss and Blake and she rushed back into the mess hall. Unfortunately for Jaune, Sun, and Neptune, they weren't able to get far enough away from the explosion upon impact. After the glowing sphere crashed into the ground it left a 6ft hole and web cracking all across the tiled walked way.

Is everyone alright? Professor Ozpin asked with great concern. In response to his question, everyone responded yes except for Jaune, Sun, and Neptune. The Three young men in question were lying on the floor in pain. Some of the debris had it them, Jaune and Neptune didn't have it bad but Sun had a piece of stone tile stuck in his back. When the other's had gotten back up and saw their friends all were shocked and no so more than Blake who had begun to feel affection for the blond-haired monkey boy.

SUN! Blake screamed in fear for her friend. As she rushed over to help him the others started to take notice of his predicament, They all began to run to his side except for Pyrrah who went to check up on Jaune who was caught in the explosion as well. As for Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch, they split up one went to help the students while the other checked what it was that attacked them. As Professor Ozpin got to Sun he checked with the others to make sure they were all right.

Ruby, Yang, Wiess, Nora, Ren, Neptune, and Blake are you alright? Ozpin asked while he examined Sun's wound. All of them responded that they were fine. Professor will he be alright? Ruby with an unsteady voice asked. Ozpin looked straight at the young woman with silver eyes black hair and red highlights. He answered I'm unsure Miss. Rose, he may have been struck in a vital area. What! Blake yelpt. Professor, you have to do something! I will Miss. Belladonna, you have my word.

Before anyone could do anything they all heard Professor Goodwitch yelp in surprise. Goodwitch are you alright? I'm Fine Headmaster but you won't believe what it is that fell from the sky! That caught everyone's attention, what could it be that made the stern and uptight blonde so surprised. Team RWBY except for Blake, team JNPR and the elderly Professor walked over to her and peered into the crater. What they saw was surprising, to say the least.

It's a person? How? Ruby asked everyone in confusion. No idea sis and what is he wearing? Everyone saw a young man maybe about sixteen or seventeen in age, a head of brown spiky hair that's combed to the side in the front but even so still spiky. Wearing a silver crown necklace around his neck, a black v neck t-shirt with white trimming underneath a black hooded jacket that has six buttons, red trimming, gray pockets that has a white trim as well as gray strips down his shoulders. Along with black, gray baggy pants that stop just above the ankles, that have red belts connecting to the gray pockets, as well as gray gauntlets that ended at the back of his hands and had a mix of red, black, gray, and light gray on them with a gray circle on the back side of his hands. And lastly, he had very large shoes that could be mistaken for boots that were colored black and yellow. Black is the dominant color while the yellow was only on the sides. (it's his KH3 Outfit).

Ow, that hurt geez I haven't had a landing like that since me and Riku escaped the Realm of Darkness. Once the young man opened his azure colored eyes he began to take notice of his situation and those staring down at him in bewilderment. Um hi. Who are you! A haughty voice asked. And why did you fall out of the sky?! Another voiced asked sounding more childlike. When Sora looked up to the voices the one with the haughty was a girl with white hair and an all-white dress with hues of blue in it along with a jacket that's white and is red on the interior her boot's/heels were the same. The other voice came from a girl a bit younger than the white-haired girl, she had black hair that was tinted red, she wore a dress like the other girl except she wore the opposite color of her's. She also had a red cape and hood along with a black belt around her waist that had a rose insignia on it but what really caught Sora's attention was her silver eyes.

I'm Sora and um reasons, Ha-ha, Sora responded with a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh. They all gave him a look of confusion and contemplated what to ask when the one with wild long blonde hair stated, who cares about that how did he survive the fall?! Yang to be fair you just survived a fall that would have killed normal people as well, the silver eye girl said to the blond now named Yang. Yeah, but I didn't cause a sonic boom! She argued. All Sora could do was stare as he tried to think of a way to explain what happened without messing with the world order.

Oh boy, how am I gonna get out of this one? But before anyone could ask or do anything else Sora heard a new voice a little bit further way call for help. The people in front of him ran back towards the voice and started to argue amongst themselves about what to do. While they were distracted Sora climbed out of the hole he made on impact and walked over to the group to see what was wrong.

Oh, no! He gasped as he looked down at the young man in front of him and took notice of two things first was the stone lodged in his back, the second was his yellow monkey tail. Okay, that's new but Sora didn't have time to think about it. Okay, everyone needs calm down we need to get Mr. Wukong to the medical bay. I agree but that wound is in a precarious spot Oz. I know Glynda. As the group of teen's and two adults were trying to figure out what to do they grew more anxious by the second, that's when they heard the newcomer's voice say. I might be able to help him but that stone in him has to be removed first. The group looked at him, Neptune and Blake seeing him for the first time were confused by his presence. Who are you? Blake asked. Yang responded he's the star that crash landed. Neptune looked at Sora with rage and yelled. YOU ARE THE REASON HE'S LIKE THIS! I know and I'm sorry but I had no control of how I got here. Sora stated feeling guilty and sincere. Neptune wasn't going to let it go though and started to march towards the azure-eyed youth but was stopped when Blake asked him with all seriousness. Can you save my friend? Sora looked her dead in the eye's and said with confidence, yes and I can guarantee no scar. Then do it the raven-haired youth stated.

Sun was being held down by Pyrrha, Yang, and Nora who were the strongest of the teens, while both professors slowly and painlessly removed the stone from the young faunus. Sun began to squirm in pain and soon he started to yell. Luckily the professors were able to pull the stone out of his body, but as expected as soon as they did he began to bleed profusely. Neptune and Blake paled at the sight now more worried than before and Blake wondering if she made the right call. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! She cried in fear for her friend. As they all wonder what the young teen would do, they all focused their attention on him.

Sora acted quickly and precisely, he summoned his keyblade to the shock of those around him. He heard the spartan looking redhead ask how he did that but he didn't have time to waste. He rose his weapon above his head and exclaimed Curaga! What the group of people saw was amazing, to say the least, none of them could believe their eyes vine's wrapped around in a circle above the brunettes head and in the center of it flowers bloomed along with a green golden light followed by petals swirling around him. All of the people from Beacon stood there in shock, but none more so than Goodwitch and Ozpin. Once they recovered from their shock all of them shift5ed their attention back to Sun who was still on the ground in a pool of his own blood but amazingly he had no wound anymore and seemed to be stirring. Uh, wh-what happened? Guy's why do I feel wet? Neptune didn't wet himself right? Sun asked as he sat back up and looked around. He was tackled back to the ground by both Blake and Neptune who were the most relieved about their friend.

Ozpin looked down smiling but shifted his attention back to the young man before him. I have many questions for you but before that thank you Sora. In response all Sora did was smile nod then he passed out falling into the old man's arms. Whoa there, hmm seems he used up a lot of energy. Glynda would you be a deer and get him to the infirmary to rest. And please do notify me once he awakens. Of course headmaster, Miss. Rose, Mr. Arc grab the young man and follow me. Both replied yes ma'am and rushed over to grab the spiky-haired boy from their headmaster. Now I'm sure you all have questions for our new arrival but as you can see he seems to be exhausted so, for now, all of you head back to your classes and continue your day. All of them agreed to what the gray-haired older man had said and went on with their day.

Later on in Ozpins office, he looked out his window and wonder to himself just who was this new boy that arrived in his school, what was that weapon and especially so how did he use magic. As Ozpin continued to think he had a nagging feeling he knew what that weapon was or at the very least heard or read about it before. The more he thought about it the more it bothered him, he headed for his desk and turned on his computer then began to search for any information he could. Just who are you Sora, and will your presence bring about something good or is a sign of a dark storm heading our way.

Far away from the bustling cities of human and faunus surrounded by black jagged rocks pools of black ink like waters stands a dark castle alone in this wasteland and within-stands a woman with skin and hair that is bleached white, with dark blood red veins showing all over her body, her eyes black and glowing red. Wearing a black and wine red trimmed dress, her hair is done up in a large bun. As she stands she looks out into the wasteland before for her and listens to the creatures of grim cry out in hatred and absolute fear.

What can cause such a reaction out of the grim? It's as if their facing death itself. The pale woman has watched over the grim for many years, she has bread them to destroy the world and never once in her long life has she heard the grim cry out like this. What has happened? Does it have to do with that falling Star? I suppose I should contact Cinder. She begins to walk off towards a floating grim but before she does anything else she turns back and states. I feel it, change has come. With a devious smile. This will be interesting.

**CrazzyTony- Okay that's it I hope you liked if you got this far. I got a bit stuck when I got to Ruby and the gang, but I managed to get through, hopefully, it came out okay. Please leave a review all comments will be read… okay, most will be. **

**But seriously any comments will be great and I'll try to stick to a two-week basis for releases. Until next time have a good one! **


	2. Chapter 2: New Guy

**I do not own respected titles**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix**

**CrazzyTony- Hi everyone sorry for the horribly late update I'll explain why later.**

**I want to apologize I forgot to use quotations in the last chapter and I will go back to fix that after I upload this. So this one has been a pain hopefully it came out well, you tell me and don't be afraid to leave a review! **

_**Chapter 2: New Guy**_

It was early in the morning yet Glynda Goodwitch felt as if half a day passed already. She had to make sure her work was in order for the day and that not only meant her classes but also preparation for the many visitors coming for the Vytal Festival. Along with those two tasks she now had a third one and that was to check up on their surprising new arrival. Unfortunately, the young man in question was still asleep and showed no sign of waking."Just what did this boy experience to exhaust him to such a degree?" At the moment the blonde was riding an elevator up to the headmasters' office, while on the excruciatingly long ride she decided to look over the health reports on the boy called Sora. Everything was in the green, he didn't seem to have any injuries nor any internal trauma which is astounding especially since his entrance into the school was turning into a meteor. Yet the thing that piqued her interest the most was his aura levels; it was as if they didn't exist." No one could have survived that fall, not even a huntsman yet this boy did, how?" She thought and thought yet couldn't wrap her head around it, maybe Ozpin would know. Almost on cue the elevator beeped and opened its door to the Headmasters office.

Glynda in all her time at Beacon as both student and teacher, she has never once seen Professor Ozpins' office look anything but neat, clean, and functional yet today it looked like a disaster zone. Books were lying on the floor along with loose papers and empty coffee packs." Professor? What happened here, it looks like a pack of grim tore through here." As Gylanda questioned the old huntsman she noticed he looked to have not slept the night before. "Professor did you not go to sleep?" the blonde asked with concern. "Huh? Oh, Glynda, I didn't see you come in." So I noticed." As Glynda walked further into the room she asked the white-haired man why he made a mess of his office." It's because I've been looking for something and I finally found it." Ozpin stated feeling relief after a full night of search."What would that be?" The blonde asked with great curiosity after all not many things in this world could make the great Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy go to such lengths to pull an allnighter." It's this." Ozpin turns on a digital projection of an old story." I don't recognize this one, what is it about?" Glynda looked towards her old friend and saw a face filled with worry." Oz what is this story I've never even heard of the title before." It's called the Fall of Light. It's an old tale one many believe it to be pure fiction and others believe to be a warning or they used to." As Ozpin looked at the woman before him he studied her face to any sign of what he meant." Oz what do you mean as a warning?" It's a tale that's said to take place long before the age of dust and even further back before even the grim themselves." Gylnda couldn't say anything, not a word, she could only think about what Ozpin had said. A story older than recorded history itself, that's what Ozpin is asking her to listen to." If this story is as old as you say, why isn't it in a museum or in some of the books we give our students to read?" Ozpin simply stated."It's because it's a tale of destruction and death." As Ozpin told her what the story focused on she understood why it wasn't well known.

Glynda looked Ozpin in the eye's and asked with great curiosity." How does the story go?" The elder Huntsman looked at her and began the story." Well, it begins in an age long forgotten by time. During this age, a power called light existed and people wielding key like weapons defended it. Yet at some point instead of defending it, they began to hoard it for themselves and inevitably a war started over the light. It doesn't state how long it lasted nor where it took place but it does say the battles that took place shook the world to its core and caused the world to fall to darkness." As the blonde huntress listened to the story it became apparent to her why this story was forgotten after the Great War, no one wanted to hear a story where the light fell and the dark won especially so after the horrendous war that took place eighty years ago." Is there more to this tale?" Glynda asked more curious about the old tale." Indeed there is, but this is where it gets hard to believe, it says that once the world fell to darkness." Before he continues Ozpin smirks and chuckles to himself," It was the hearts of children that rebuilt the world but it wasn't like how it once was instead it was multiple worlds separated by the darkness. And so every star in the sky is another world, it is a very interesting thought, to say the least." Still smirking Ozpin looked to Glynda to hear her thoughts so far." It is an interesting story but that doesn't mean it's true or one that it's a warning, is there anymore?" she asked. " Yes there's more and this is the warning, it's said that a battle between light and dark shall erupt and during the conflict on that land shall darkness prevail and light expire." Ozpin finished with a grim expression and a bitter taste in his mouth. "Ahh well, that is a joyful tale." The blonde stated with sarcasm dripping from her words."Indeed. That took longer than I expected to explain."

"Glynda have you ever heard the tale of the Three Kings?" All Glynda did was look at him confused."No, I can't say I have, what's the tale of Three Kings?"It's another old story, from my understanding it's said to take place sometime before the age of dust. Within the tale, there was once an empire that occupied more than half of Remnant and was ruled by three kings, their names lost to time. These three kings shared power equally amongst themselves and ruled justly, yet some weren't happy with these three believing them to be weak and feeble men unable to do battle." Glynda had a brow raised confused by what Ozpin said." Why's that if they were the rulers?" Ozpin replied easily." It's because they never fought battles against the grim while expanding their empire and only ever had their soldiers and generals lead, they themselves never set foot on the field of battle." All Glynda could think was."When do kings need to prove themselves." But as soon as the thought came a million and one reasons appeared in her mind as to why they needed to. Ozpin, taking notice of Professor Goodwitch's confused expression, waited for her to collect her thoughts before he continued. Once she gave him a look he continued with the tale." As the years went on nothing noticeable happened until one day the grim started to flee, at the time none of the soldiers, generals or anyone understood why except for the three kings. Not much is said as to why the grim started to flee except for darkness had set its sight upon the world." Once Ozpin said that Glynda was concerned."Wait, Ozpin what do you mean aren't the grim darkness?" All Ozpin could say was." Yes, I believe they are not many people think like that though. I believe that somehow the grim are shadows or darkness if you wish, manifested into physical form." After his brief explanation, Oz continued with the tale. "This Darkness that took root in Remnant spread at an alarming rate it was nearly unstoppable, nothing could stop it, not the grim and most certainly not man. Army after army battled against the rising darkness but each time they lost. This continued for months with no end in sight until the three rulers left their thrones and took the battle to the darkness. It's said they wielded the Key to victory over the darkness. They battled this darkness in one battle that if I had to describe quickly made the Great War look like child's play."

With that statement, the blonde huntress broke into a cold sweat. Especially since the Great War lasted years and this old tale claims to have had a single battle that makes the war look like a battle amongst children." Oz is the point of this story about the Kings holding the Key to victory?" All he did was give her an approving nod of his head to indicate she was right." Oz you don't think that this boy is related to these tales do you?" Before Ozpin gave a response he mulled over everything in his head and said." Yes, I do. Not only does he bear this key-shaped weapon he also used magic." At this Goodwitchs' eyes widened in realization." So the boy really did use magic! This is troublesome."

As Ozpin and Glynda discussed the young man unknown to them a group of teens was doing the exact same thing. Since Goodwitch went to Professor Ozpin's office the student body had finally woken up and were in the middle of having breakfast in the cafeteria before they marched off to class. It's here we find teams' RWBY, JNPR, along with Sun and Neptune eating their morning meal and discussing a particular new student.

"So what do you guys think of the new guy? I think he made a Yang of an entrance. Eh, eh." (I'm so sorry) All those that heard that terrible joke groaned in unimaginable pain. ( Along with the readers)" Yang be serious!" Her younger sister Ruby exclaimed." I'm worried about him, he hasn't woken up since yesterday." As Ruby looked around she noticed most people were having a similar feeling all except for Neptune who was still mad his best friend nearly died." Well, I'm not he's getting what he deserves." His blonde Faunus friend looked at him a little disturbed." Dude that's a little harsh don't you think? After all, it looked like he had no control over his actions." Neptune in return exclaimed."DUDE YOU NEARLY DIED!"Sun the monkey Faunus just looked at his friend and returned with." Yeah, but I didn't, not only did he heal the wound I got he also healed any injuries I had before." All those at the table just looked at him eyes wide at what he just said, all they could do was yell." WHAT!" With a slight flinch, Sun looked towards his friends." What? What did I say?" Blake looking at her new Faunus friend and shook her head asking what he meant." I mean old injuries I got from years ago are completely healed." An awkward silence fell upon the group, Yang was the first to break it." How is that possible? It's not like he's magic."

Ruby began to think on it, she wasn't sure but she felt as if he was. As the raven-haired girl looked around the table she saw Pyrrha in her school clothes along with her tierra around her blood-red hair, with a look on her face that got Ruby curious as to what she was thinking." Pyrrha what's on your mind?" Pyrrha looked up from her food and towards the raven, red-haired girl and sighed." Was it that obvious?" With a shrug."Kinda so what's bothering you?" Concern laced with every word ruby asked her red-headed friend." I was just thinking about how Sun was hurt. It just doesn't seem normal his aura should have protected him. Yet it didn't which implies." Before Pyrrha could finish her partner and secret crush finished her train of thought." That when he crashed the sheer force easily broke through Sun's aura! But that can't be possible, he should have died then." The young blonde boy finished for his partner." Couldn't he have a really strong aura or maybe a semblance like mine! I mean I take damage than I can dish it back out twice as hard!" Yang exclaimed." Then how did he heal Sun?" The Youngest of the group asked.

Instead of getting answers the group of hunters and huntresses only got more questions towards their school's new arrival. He's an enigma to all of them but soon they would find out more and wish they hadn't.

Within a different part of the Academy, a young man with spiky brown hair starts to wake from his slumber.

As Sora slowly opened his eyes the first thing to register for him was the incredibly painful headache. The second thing was he woke up in a bed, not the most comfortable but it didn't bother him he could sleep anywhere. As Sora looked around the room he noticed that nobody was around.

"Hello. Anyone there?" Waiting for a couple of seconds for a reply but unfortunately, he never received one." Well, what should I do now?" As Sora saw it he had two options, number one was to wait for someone to eventually come by and explain what's going on. While option number two was to get up and walk around. He chose the latter. As soon as the young brunette made up his mind he headed for the door.

As Sora walked through the halls of the building he couldn't help but whistle at the beauty and design of the place he was in. As Sora walked the seemingly endless hallways of the building he was in, he began to wonder where everybody was and more importantly what world he was on. While he contemplated what was going on he didn't notice the young woman in front of him carrying a bunch of books and paper. As they kept walking without noticing the other, the two proceeded to walk into each other.

"Gyahh!"

"Whoa, hey!"

As Sora looked up towards the thing he walked into he noticed it was a young girl in a school uniform, she had brown hair and brown eyes but that's not what caught Sora's attention it was the rather large brown rabbit ears. As Sora stared at the rabbit ears the girl in question looked to see a very strangely dressed boy sitting on the floor in front of her.

" Ah I-I'm sorry I didn't see you." as the young boy looked at her, she noticed that he had a face full of confusion." Ha-ha, why are you apologizing? I'm the one who wasn't paying attention." The young girl looked on at the boy as he laughed and felt as if his laughter was contagious and started to giggle herself.

"Anyway sorry about running into you, I was distracted by how amazing this place is. I've been to many different castles before each with their own unique feel but this one takes the cake." As the girl looked at the young man in front of her she wonders who he was." It's alright it happens to everyone that comes here for the first time. Are you a new student?" As the boy looked at her, he began to shake his." No, I'm not, I ended up here by accident, the name's Sora nice to meet you." The girl put a smile on and said." Likewise, Sora and my name's Velvet."

As Sora and the now named girl Velvet stood and talked, Sora offered to help her carry the things she was carrying. She thanked Sora for his help and led him to her destination." So this is gonna sound weird but where am I? You said this was a school what, do you learn in a literal castle." All Velvet did was stop and look at him as if he were Cerberus."What?" As Velvet looked into the eyes of the azure-eyed teen, she answered him seriously. " We're taught how to fight against the grim and taught how huntsmen and huntresses should act, though not all people learn that last bit." Velvet muttered to herself but Sora was able to hear what she said. All Sora could say was." What's the grim?" Velvet looked at him in disbelief." How do you not know what the grim are! They are the one creature on Remnant that has been hunting all Humans and Faunus alike since before recorded history!"

As Sora was trying to make up an excuse about not knowing what the grim are. Ozpin and Glynda are meeting with an old friend, the term used loosely for one of them.

As Ozpin was staring at the Atlesian fleet through his window he heard the buzz of the elevator and turned around saying. "Come in." With that, the person behind the door walked in with a bit of a bounce in his step saying the old man's name with cheer." Ozpin!" Hello General." Feeling such formalities weren't needed he simply stated. "Please drop the formalities" and with that, the two men went on to shake each other's hands. While Glyand walked closer, the old General said to his friend that it has been far too long. After saying his piece he turned towards Goodwitch.

" And Glynda it certainly has been too long since we last spoke." With a wave of her hand and sarcasm dripping from her words. " Oh James." She turns to Ozpin and states bluntly. "I'll be outside." As she left the room she heard General Ironwood state say to Ozpin." Well, she certainly hasn't changed."

Once she entered the waiting room right in front of the elevator, Glynda couldn't help but think back to her and the headmasters earlier conversation that day.' I do wonder if that boy is as powerful as Oz believes him to be. And if he is I pray to the gods that he isn't here to help hasten our extinction.' As the woman was mulling over her thoughts she received a message from one of the many nurses in the academy.' Well, at least I'll be able to ask him some questions myself.' But as the Headmistress read over the message she couldn't help but shake her head in frustration." How is it possible to lose an unconscious teenager, in one of the most secure buildings in all of Remnant!" She exclaimed. With a quick text to the faculty to keep an eye out for the boy, she turned around to head out and look for him herself when the elevator rang and to her amazement, she was looking at Velvet Scarlatina laughing uncontrollably and threatening to drop her stack of papers and books. Alongside the very boy, she was about to search for, with a wide contagious smile plastered across his face." And then she socks him right in the stomach with her elbow and runs towards us with this huge grin on her face! HA-Ha. That had to be one of the funniest things I've ever seen." with a giggle. " I have to agree Sora that sounds priceless. Oh, Miss. Goodwitch I didn't see you there." With a simple grin on her face, The blonde says with enjoyment." Having a good time Mss. Scarlatina?" U-uh you see." With an amused smile." It's good to see you smile Velvet, now I must ask you to leave those books and papers on the chair over there and for young Sora to remain here for now." Oh Okay, See you later Sora thanks for all the stories." With his signature smile, Sora replied." No problem Velvet hope you have a good day." As he turned back towards the blond in front of him, he heard her say." Well, you make friends fast." she said in a matter of fact tone." Eh, it's how I've always been, I like making friends wherever I go it keeps me grounded and gives me a reason to come back." With a slightly bewildered look spread all over her face, the witch of Beacon Academy hadn't expected an answer such as the one she received. But even with such an answer, she composed herself and was eager to get onto the main topic as to why she kept him." You want to know who I am don't you?" Again the young boy in front of her took her by surprise."Yes, I very much would. Can you explain who you are, why you're here and what you plan to do?" With a look of hesitation and slight fidget, Sora had told Gylanda a few things without uttering a single word." Ha, that might be a bit tricky but I can tell you some stuff without getting in trouble, maybe." As he said it Sora subconsciously scratched his cheek." Hmm, well answer what you can before I bring you into the room." Okay, Well as I stated earlier my name is Sora, as to how I got here He-he I can't really say." Narrowing her eyes." You can't or you won't?" A little bit of both if I'm being honest. I can tell you I have no idea how I got here, I just did." Uh-huh, and I presume there is a story there." With A simple yep, Sora continued on. "As for what I'm going to do, find a way back home." Where might that be?" With a sheepish grin." He-he sorry I can't say" All Glynda Could do was rub her head in slight frustration.' This is going to take a while.' "You do realize that it would be more productive if you come clean and answer my questions truthfully." As Glynda looked at Sora she could see him sigh." I know but you have to understand there are things I'm allowed to say and things I'm not. Usually, I kinda toss the rules to the wind but I'm trying to put in an effort here so as to not do that anymore." With a sigh, the blonde brought her hands to her head." This is going to be hard and confusing to understand won't it?" With a small smile, Sora could only say." Yeah sorry." With yet another sigh Glynda turn's around and starts for the door." Follow me Sora I'll have you explain yourself to the headmaster."

After the brief interrogation, Sora and Miss. Goodwitch head into Ozpin's office. Once they enter they hear a small part of the conversation that he and General Ironwood were having. " It's the Vytal Festival, it's a time of unity and peace. So I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers half-way across the continent." Before he could continue Ozpin took notice of Glynda and the young boy named Sora. "We'll continue this later James." With that, he got up from his seat and walked over to the pair that just entered, as he does that the general turns around to see who just entered." Well good morning Mr. Sora, how are you feeling? You gave us quite a fright when you passed out the other day." With a small nervous chuckle. " Ha-ha sorry about that I didn't realize how exhausted I was." With a smirk across his face Ozin states." Well if I just fell out of the sky and crash-landed I think I would be exhausted too." With a look of confusion, the general asks Ozpin what he means." Exactly what I just said young Sora here quite literally fell out of the sky and destroyed my courtyard." With a face of bewilderment, all the general could get out was."How?" "Ah, now that is exactly what I want to know." With that, the old man gave Sora a look that just said you have explaining to do. And all Sora could do was a sigh." Well, what do you want to know?" With a calm tone, the older huntsmen asked the young boy in front of him the questions he wanted to be answered." Let's start with who you are and where you come from." As Ozpin observes the young man before him he takes notice of how his demeanor changes slightly when asked where he came from. " Well my name is Sora Hikari and as for where I come from all I can tell you is that I come from a small cluster of islands." With a little shock and curiosity on his face, Ozpin continues with his questions." Why can't you tell us more about where you're from?" With a frown all Sora says is that he can't., but Ozpin isn't done yet. " Mr. Hikari does it have something to do with the weapon you have? That key-shaped sword." At the mention of the keyblade all Sora gave was an eyebrow raise.' It would seem that I'm on the right track then.' Ozpin easily concluded.' "Sora do these stories sound familiar to you?" As soon as the old huntsman finished his sentence he showed and told the young keyblade master the same stories and fables he told Glyanda earlier that day. As Sora listened and read on, the trio of adults studied every move he made, and all of them came to the same conclusion that the young man before them knew more about these stories than they ever would.

As soon as Sora finished hearing and reading the two fables that the old professor wanted him to read he couldn't help but sigh, at the knowledge that this world had information about the First Keyblade War and that this world not only had three keyblade wielders to defend it but that they had died stopping a heartless incursion. Sora was no fool, he knew he wore his heart on his sleeve and despite trying his best he knew he let his surprise and recognition show threw his emotions. So now it all depended on what he said next, as he looked up at the trio before him and their faces that held both expectancy and curiosity well at least for two of them. The older huntsmen and headmaster named Ozpin he couldn't figure out what he thought but knew he had him. With an audible sigh, Sora responded to what they wanted from him.

"What do you want to know?" With a content smile on his face Ozpin asks the young man his question. "What is the weapon that you use and what was the darkness the Three Kings fought against? You seemed to have recognized both." That's because I do it's called the Keybalde and I easily realized that the Three Kings were ancient keyblade wielders. As for the darkness, they fought; it's obviously the heartless. After all, only us who wield this weapon." As Sora explains he lifts his hand up and with a flash of light his Kingdom Key materializes in his hand. " Are able to destroy the heartless permanently, if anyone else tries they simply push it back for a time before it comes back. But really the question that we should be asking is will they come back." With that one little sentence the room grew silent. Narrowing her eye's Glynda asked the question on all their minds." What do you mean?" As Sora look's up at the three adults in front of him, with both a look of seriousness and sadness he states the unfortunate truth. " I mean exactly that, will they come back it's not as if the heartless are gone; they still exist to this day. They're merely kept in check by those that wield the keyblade but we can't be everywhere at once." As Sora began to explain both Ironwood and Goodwitch felt a pit form in their stomachs and could only think why remnant didn't need anymore monsters and that they could barely contain the ones they already have. As for Ozpin he looked to age another thousand years, he could already imagine the mass panic if the rest of the world found out that another darkness exists, one that is far older and more primal than even the Grim. But he didn't just think about the people of remnant he also thought about her and the possibility that she could gain some form of control over the heartless. With a great sigh Ozpin asked the young boy infront of him a question that could determine a new path for this game of chess the Wizard and the Queen have been playing for millenium. " Sora is it possible to control the heartless?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it for Sora tensed immediately his eyes narrowed and he looked ready to fight. " Why?" The other two looked on surprised to see the boy's demnor change so drastically from the happy go lucky attitude that he had before to one of a battle hardened warrior. " For I fear there is one in this world that may try to take control of these creatures and use them against us all." Once Sora heard that he tensed even more and just looked older, much older than he should for one so young. ' Why, why?! Wasn't Xehanort enough why must there be one here as well. It's not as bad as I'm imagining it takes one to have sufficient darkness and masterful control to command the heartless.' As Sora looked up at the elderly headmaster he came to a decision. " If you tell me what is going on then I'll do the same." The look of surprise upon the headmaster's face lasted for no more than a few seconds before he smiled and gave a nod to the young man in front of him. " Well then Mr. Hikari let me tell you a story." With that the old Wizard and the Young Keyblade wielder came to an agreement that changed the course of Remnants history.

**CrazzyTony- Okay first of all I have to apologize I know I said a two week schedule and never came threw on that so I'm sorry. Now as for why well one I'm terrible at writing in my own opinion but I still like it so it takes forever for me to write something out unless the idea is sitting perfectly in my head. Secondly I am a terrible procrastinator and put stuff off all the time. Thirdly I go both to college and work so I am busy more often than I like and too tired to have the energy to write unfortunately. Now as for this story I really don't have much of a game plan aside from Sora being in the RWBY universe, yeah I gotta figure that out. Also when I started this it was before ReMind came out so I will incorporate that somehow later on. So once again I am sorry and will try to get the next chapter out much sooner. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
